


Well that's Just Super

by FerrousKyra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: I'm trying to write something with an actual plot, so, hopefully, this is just set-up.Let me know if y'all would rather Cabbage Corp being the main bad guys or you'd rather Future Industries being the main antagonist. The latter would include !evil Fire Ferrets.
Relationships: Azula & The Gaang (Avatar), Suki & Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	Well that's Just Super

Suki & Sokka have been walking along the tight back allies of Ba Sing Se for a few minutes now. They're just about to come up to their spot, a dead zone in the city's surveillance grid. It's not comfortable, & it's very dirty, but it has a nice view overlooking the lowest parts of the Lower Ring. If you look straight up & squint, you might even see some moonlight reflecting off of the shiny office buildings on the edge between the Middle Ring & the Upper Ring. Once they pass a reasonable threshold, marked by a few tenacious blades of grass (one of the very few forms of plant life in the city not in a pot somewhere in the Upper Ring), Suki decides to start up conversation.

"So, what's so important you had to come talk face-to-face?" She figures she's already teased him enough about his late-night texts sounding like a booty-call; so she lets Sokka decide how seriously this conversation will go.

He looks around, pretending to be pensive & unwilling to admit his feelings. Suki knows him well though; she knows he's checking for cameras, or obvious bugs. He seemingly looks out into nothingness, actually scanning for drones.

"My friend, Sapphire wants to ask Lee if she can have a factory-tour." _Katara is planning on a break-in; she wants Zuko's help._ The _Painted Lady_ has been 'protesting' (more like a one-woman riot) companies' carbon-emissions for years now. &, officially speaking, Zuko & Katara have never met; she can't contact him directly.

"You know, Lee & his sister have made-up. Would your friend like to meet her?" She replies with false nonchalance. _You know Zuko only works with Azula these days. Is Katara willing to work with her?_ The _Blue Spirit_ is renowned for his skill in infiltration, but his plans are often found to be lacking. The _Red Spirit,_ though, is a genius. Which is why, ever since they made-up, the two have been inseparable. At least in a professional capacity.

"She would love to meet her." _Katara is aware & is asking for help anyway._ Even though she trusts Zuko despite his checkered past, Azula's only loyalty seems to lie with the few people she cares for. Katara won't be happy about it, but won't try to dispute it either.

"I'll tell Lee she wants to see him." Suki says after her initial shock. _I'll set up a meeting._

.oOo.

"Ty Lee, can I have a word with you?" Suki asks after the other woman's shift ends. It's the day after her & Sokka's chat, & acting normally in the cramped _Kyoshi Gym_ hasn't been easy.

"Sure thing, boss! What's on your mind?" Cheery as always.

"Actually, could we move to my office? It's personal."

"Okay," she pouts skeptically.

"You're not in trouble, I promise."

Once they're in the privacy of Suki's small office, she looks at Ty Lee not as her employee, or someone she's responsible for & takes care of, but as a business partner. She needs to strike a deal.

"I have a job for your... childhood friend & her brother." She hopes the woman picks-up on her meaning Azula & Zuko. She doesn't know what Mai's brother, Tom-Tom does, & she doesn't know any more of Ty Lee's childhood friends, so it should be sufficient.

It is. Ty Lee immediately shifts her demeanor. Her even stare is as icy as the girl can manage without actually being mad. & she stands still, which is something Suki has only ever seen when Ty Lee's being hyper-professional - a rarity in itself. She can be very protective of her girlfriend.

"I'm not making any promises." Well, it's in Azula's hands now.

.oOo.

Azula hates how stupid her brother is. She hates having to watch him like he's a baby. As if _she's_ the older sibling! In fact, the only thing she hates more is _not_ having his back; having to worry about him.

But this is a new hell. Azula despises ~~Katara~~ The Painted Lady. She Hates ~~Sokka~~ Boomerang Man. But she respects them both. ~~Aang~~ The Avatar, however, The Avatar she hates without counter. Sure, he's extremely powerful, & a very, very useful ally, but he's just so... Aang. Not to mention ~~Toph~~ The Blind Bandit, whom Azula usually almost likes, is involved in a stealth mission. So she's been a constant headache.

The plan would've been so much easier with just The Painted Lady & the Spirits. But, no; The Avatar, as always, imposes himself into the situation. & while The Blind Bandit's 'tremor sense' _is_ very useful, she's about as stealthy as a cartoon time-bomb. _*tick*_ _*tick*_ _*tick*_ _*BOOM*_

Still, the extra hands will be useful when they're inevitably caught. Cabbage Corp's new head of security, Long Feng, is thorough, to say the least. As are his employees, provided by the Dai Lee Privatized Police Force.

She'd rather it just be her & Zuzu, though.

.oOo.

 _"BREAKING NEWS."_ Katara's watch screeches _"A Cabbage Corp manufacturing plant has been destroyed by means of explosives! Investigations of the domestic terrorists involved are currently underway. See what Cabbage Corp CEO, Lau Gan-Lan, has to say; next on Phoenix Phyre News. But first, Phoenix Phyre's CEO, Saowan Zhao has an important update on his predecessor, Keohso Ozai."_

Well that's enlightening. Yes they had sabotaged the machines, but they never used explosives. It seems the Dai Li really want to crack-down on vigilantism, going through all that effort to make the whole plant explode.

 _In other news_ , she thinks to herself, in the news anchor's distinctive cadence, _...Katara's watch had updated without her consent. Let's head to our tech correspondent, Teo, for more._ She continues the play newscast in her head as she makes her ways to _The Mechanist_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write something with an actual plot, so, hopefully, this is just set-up.
> 
> Let me know if y'all would rather Cabbage Corp being the main bad guys or you'd rather Future Industries being the main antagonist. The latter would include !evil Fire Ferrets.


End file.
